The present application relates to a connecting arrangement and a method of fastening a bolt. More specifically, the present application relates to a connecting arrangement and a connecting system with improved fatigue resistance and to a method for fastening a bolt with improved fatigue resistance.
Fastening connections often use form closure in order to provide a tight connection between two or more different parts. Such fastening connections can be provided by screws, nails, bolts, rivets or the like. The function of these connections is to ensure a secured or fixed fitting of the connected parts and to transmit forces that are applied to the connected parts.
Especially screw connections are a common and popular manner to provide a good connection result at a minimum of costs. Therefore, screws are available for almost every connection of technical interest. For instance, flange connections are screwed in order to connect two approximately round components.
Typically, the screws have to provide a good and secure function in order to avoid any damage from separated components. Especially in very large applications, such as wind energy systems, the screw connection has to meet high security demands. The flange connections of wind energy systems are also screwed and the required strength is achieved by using large screws. Due to the construction and the material, which may be exposed to high loads, there is always a remaining risk for these connections. Furthermore, the dimensioning of the screws is in any technical case a compromise between security and costs.